Wheel In the Sky
by Kristie V
Summary: Sequel to "Promise This". Kara is forced to put plans on life with her boyfriend Winn on hold when Tony Stark and the Avengers recruit her to help them with something that could result in the end of the world if it isn't stopped.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

This day was like any other I, Kara Danvers, had encountered ever since Cat Grant had hired me to be her assistant at her company, CatCo Worldwide Media.

I had gotten her favorite coffee, made reservations for her & her son Carter at her favorite Italian restaurant, and had made sure that her birthday gift to her mother, tickets to see the Broadway show _The Lion King_ in New York, were ordered & sent to her with a nice birthday card.

As I walked in on this particular day, I quickly glanced over at James Olsen's office & just rolled my eyes. Lucy Lane was all over him like a cheap suit, & that annoyed me.

It also annoyed James as well. I could tell by the look on his face. I knew that his relationship with her was in trouble. He had told me so, but I wasn't sure if I believed him.

I had moved on with my life. Winn Schott & I were now a couple & very much in love. We had been dating for over 7 months & were even talking about living together.

But on this day, those plans were going to be put on hold.

I had just made it to my desk & turned on my computer when I noticed that I had an email.

Only it wasn't any ordinary email.

It was an email from a company called Stark Industries, & it was just for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I looked at my computer screen in complete confusion. I definitely wasn't expecting this.

I was expecting a kiss from Winn, a scolding from Cat over not getting some layouts she really didn't need, & a longing look from James. Not an email from some company I had never heard of.

Then one thing I was expecting happened.

Winn came up behind me & gave me a kiss on my cheek. Then he noticed my confused expession.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked. "I got this email from some company I have never of," I said. "What's the name of the company?" he asked. "Stark Industries. Ever heard of it?" I asked.

Winn thought about it very carefully. Then it seemed to come to him.

"I've heard of it. It's a technological company that is worth billions," said Winn. "Well, what does it do?" I asked. Winn was about to answer when someone else decided to chime in.

"It makes high-tech weapons amongst other things," said Cat Grant who had stepped out of her office after arguing with her mother over the phone. Winn & I just stared at her.

"In case you two lovebirds were wondering, I do know the man in charge of the company," said Cat. "Tony Stark?" asked Winn. "Yes. When I started this company, one of the first interviews I managed to snag was an executive interview with Mr. Stark. It was quite interesting," said Cat. "Why do you say that, Miss Grant?" I asked.

A smile began to form on Cat's face. "Well, Kara, I was very impressed by him, & it takes a lot to impress me," she said. Winn & I were now intrigued.

"What was he like, Miss Grant?" asked Winn. "He was very funny, very charming, and very witty," said Cat. "Sounds like you developed a crush on him," I said with a grin. Cat just chuckled.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't," said Cat who gently patted my cheek. She then left to take some more phone calls.

Winn & I then got serious. "Let's see what Mr. Stark wants," I said as I clicked on the email to see what it was about.

It said this:

"Dear Miss Danvers,

As the head of a multi-billion dollar corporation, it's against my nature to ask for help from an outside source. However, as a member of a team called the Avengers, I feel that it is important that I ask you, a woman of extraordinary power & ability, for help in something that may have an effect on the world. Please contact me as soon as possible. My team & I would greatly appreciate that.

Sincerely yours,

Tony Stark."

Now I was really confused. Who were these Avengers Mr. Stark mentioned? Were they a government agency like the DEO, the organization my sister Alex worked for, or were they something else?

"I think you need some answers, babe," said Winn. "Yeah I do, & I know just who to ask," I said. "Alex?" asked Winn. "That's the one. I better talk to her & quickly," I said. Winn gave me a quick kiss before I left.

Once I was out the door & on the roof of CatCo, I ran off of it & was in the air, this time as one of Earth's greatest heroes.

Supergirl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As I was flying towards DEO headquarters, which was located on the outskirts of National City, a lot was going through my mind.

The first thing was why a billionaire like Tony Stark was interested in me, an alien from another planet, in helping him & his Avengers team with something that might have worldwide consequences. Why was he intersted in my help? Did he already know who I was?

The next thing was if I did agree to help, would I be able to ask for some assistance? Winn was excellent at computers & other forms of technology. Alex was a terrific bioengineer. I knew that I could trust them, but would the Avengers let me have them help me on this?

However, my thoughts were interuppted by none other then Alex herself.

"Are you on your way over to headquarters right now, Kara?" she asked. "I am. I need to talk to you & director Henshaw about something," I said. "Must be important," she said. "It is. I'll be there in a few minnutes," I said.

I then turned on the afterburners & flew as fast as I could towards DEO headquarters.

After landing, I walked in, & greeting me with a bit of a smile on his face was J'onn J'onzz, disguised as the late Hank Henshaw.

"How are you today, Kara?" he asked. "Good. I just need to talk to you & Alex about something," I said. He & I then walked over to the work station where Alex was where she was working on dismantling a strange device.

"What's going on, sis? How important is it?" she asked. I looked at both of them, took a deep breath, & finally asked that one question that had weighed the heaviest on my mind.

"DO you two know of a group called the Avengers?" I asked. I then looked at each of them to see what their individuel reactions.

Alex looked confused. J'onn looked very serious. I turned my focus right on him.

"I have, Kara," said J'onn. "Who are they then?" I asked. "They're a group of people with special skills & abilities put together by Nick Fury," he said. "Who's Nick Fury, sir?" asked Alex.

J'onn then took a deep breath himself. I could tell this was going to be a bit hard for him to answer.

"Nick Fury is the head of an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D." he said. "What is that? A government orgazation like this one?" I asked. He just nodded.

"It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," said J'onn. "It's a very convert agency." Alex & I now just stared at each other.

"Why are they interested in Kara? I mean, do they know who she is?" asked a worried Alex. "They probably do, or they wouldn't have asked her to help them," said J'onn. That got me thinking.

Whatever this thing they wanted had to be very important for the Avengers to ask me for help.

However, I was interuppted from my thoughts by the sound of my Blutooth ear piece. I clicked on it right away.

"Who is it?" I asked. "Kara, it's me," said Winn. "Honey, what is it?" I asked feeling the worry go through me.

"You have to come back to work," he said. "Why? Is Miss Grant angry at me or something?" I asked.

His answer shocked me.

"There's some guy in a red & gold suit hovering over the building!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

As I raced back to CatCo, my mind was racing.

Who was this guy in a red & gold suit that Winn mentioned? Why was he at CatCo? Was he an alien or some creation of Maxwell Lord's that he intended to use to expose me?

I was about to find out as I increased my speed & flew as fast as I could back to National City.

However, I ended up getting a surprise as soon as I was about 3 miles away from CatCo, & it was something that I neve rthought would happened.

As I got closer to my job, I heard something that seemed to get louder & louder the closer I got. I didn't recognize it at first, but when I was about to land on the helipad of CatCo, that's when I stopped myself in midair.

"What the hell? AC/DC?" I muttered as I heard the sounds of the classic song "Back in Black" coming from CatCo.

Now I knew for a fact that Cat Grant was no AC/DC fan even though she loved classic rock. I had once sneaked a peak at the playlist on her iPhone, which contained music from the Beatles, the Rolling Stones, & the Who, bands that my foster parents, Jeremiah & Eliza Danvers, had loved.

Now here I was looking at someone who was wearing a red & gold suit that I figured was made of some special type of iron. I had to admit that the craftsmanship was very impressive.

The only problem was that his back was turned. I couldn't see his face, but thanks to my X-ray vision, I was able to see that it was indeed a man who was inside the suit, not an alien.

Still, whoever this person was, I had to find out what he wanted & why he was there.

I then turned my attention to Winn, who was on the roof with Cat Grant, who was there only because she wanted to see what was going on.

"Get her out of here! It's not safe!" I yelled out. Winn just nodded & took Cat away.

I then turned my attention over to the iron-clad guy hovering over the CatCo building.

"HEY!" I yelled out. He turned around & looked my right in the eyes.

When I saw him not attack me, I was now confused. I wasn't sure if this guy was my enemy or not.

Then I heard him talk, & I was then shocked.

"Hello, Supergirl."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I stared at in complete disbelief. This wasn't what I was expecting.

I thought this guy would start attacking me right away, but the way he greeted me was shocking.

Despite his voice sounding a bit robotic, his greeting to me was warm & friendly, not evil.

Still, I needed to find out who he was & what he was doing at CatCo.

"Who are you?" I asked. "How about I show you? It might make this a little easier," siad the iron guy. I simply nodded.

When we landed on the helipad, the iron guy tapped something near his left ear, & the red & gold suit came off.

I was completely stunned at who I was looking at.

Standing right in front of me was an older yet very handsome guy wearing an AC/DC t-shirt & blue jeans.

Then Mr. Handsome made his move.

"Miss Danvers, I'm Tony Stark. Head of Stark Industries," he said as he stuck out his hand to me. I gently shook it even though I was now tongue-tied.

Still, I did manage to find my voice & say to him, "Nice to meet you, sir." He responded with a smile.

"I want to apologize for freaking you out like I did. When you didn't respond to my email right away, I decided to find out what was going on," said Tony. "Well...I think the people you need to really apologize to are my boyfriend & my boss," I said with a chuckle. Tony chuckled as well.

"Listen, Mr. Stark, about that email..." I started to say when he cut me off with, "Please call me Tony. All my friends do." I let out a giggle.

"OK...Tony. About that email. I do have some questions about it," I said. "That's fine. Is there somewhere in here that we can talk privately?" he asked. "I wouldn't want that asshole Maxwell Lord listening in on this." I then looked at him confused.

"Why do you say that, Tony?" I asked. "Well, on my way here, I noticed some small drones flying around here," said Tony. "What did you do to them?" I asked. "Blasted them out of the sky," he said.

I just laughed, but then I realized that we needed to get down to business.

So after quickly changing back into the pink blouse topped with a black vest, black slacks, black wedge sandels, & my glasses, Tony & I were off to the main conference room inside CatCo.

Cat Grant saw us, & I swear I thought I saw her drooling. It was clear to me that she did have a crush on Tony.

Winn saw us & joined us. He had the spare key to the conference room & unlocked it for us. All 3 of us went inside.

As soon as we got ourselves seated, that's when things really got rolling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

After settling into the comfy conferecne room chairs that I had never sat in before, things then got very serious.

"The reason why I wrote you that email, Kara, is because the Avengers & I need your help," Said Tony. "With what?" I asked.

Tony took a deep breath. He looked very unsure of himself.

"It turns out someone form your home planet of Krypton has teamed up with an organization that has recently been reforming," said Tony. "What's the name of this organization?" I asked. "Hydra," said Tony.

Winn & I just looked at each other. We both had no idea what that was.

"Excuse me, sir, but what is Hydra?" asked Winn. "An organization that was thought to be destroyed but has since been resurrected. I don't know much about it," said Tony. "Is there someone who does," I asked. "Yeah. My friend Steve Rogers," said Tony.

I noticed that Winn seemed to light up when he heard the name Steve Rogers. I, of course, had no idea who he was.

"You mean...you...mean," stuttered WInn excitedly. "That's right. Captain America," siad Tony with an amused smile on his face. I just giggled.

"Was he one of your idols, honey?" I asked Winn. "He was. Like your cousin, Captain America represented what was so great about this country," said Winn. "Truth, justice, and the American Way. That's Steve Rogers," said Tony. I just grinned.

However, the lightened mood was interruppted by the sight of James Olsen knocking on the door. Winn just groaned at the sight of him.

"I got it, honey. Don't worry about it," I said as I patted Winn's hand. I then got up to find out what James wanted.

I could tell right away that had happened that had caused him to probably seek me out. I wasn't sure though if I really wasnted to hear what he had to say to me.

"Kara, I'm sorry to bother you right now," said James. "What do you want?" I asked. "I need to tell you something," said James. "Is it about Lucy?" I asked. James just looked down at the floor.

That's when I realized what had happened.

"I'm sorry," I said sadly. "It's not your fault, Kara. I never should've gotten back together with that bitch," said James. "Why? What did she do?" I asked not feeling sure if I wanted to know the answer.

I ended up getting it anyway.

"She cheated on me. I found pictures of her with this other guy on her phone," said James. "Do you know who it is?" I asked. "Yeah. Our boss's asshole son," said James.

I was now thrown for a loop. I had briefly dated Adam Foster, Cat Grant's eldest son, & had regretted it greatly because it had had an effect on my working relationship with Cat, which has since gotten so much better. Finding out that Adam was screwing around with other girls was another reason why I had put an end to the relationship.

"That son of a bitch," I muttered. "I know. I thought things were going to be different this time around, but I guess I was wrong," said James.

I just looked at him sadly. I did feel bad for him, but if James wanted to date me, there was no chance of that ever happening. I was happy with Winn, a man who loved me & treated me with respect.

Realizing that I was needed back in the conference room, I told James, "We'll talk about this later, OK?". He just nodded & watched me walk back in.

Winn gave me a smile, which always made me feel better. We then got back to talking.

"About this Hydra group, is it possible for me to talk to your friend Steve about this?" I asked Tony who nodded.

He then grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and made an important call.

A call to a person known as Captain America.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Winn was sitting on pins & needles as Tony made the call to his friend Steve Rogers aka Captain America.

I had to admit that I was excited too.

Then it happened.

"Hey there, Cap...I'm with her right now. She's excited to talk to you, & her boyfriend is too...yeah, he's a fan of yours...OK, I'm going to put you on speaker so you can talk to her. Here we go," said Tony who then hit the speaker button & placed the phone in the center of the table.

"Hello, Miss Danvers," said a man in a warm, friendly voice. "Hello, Captain Rogers. It's great to talk to you, sir," I said with a big grin. "It's great to talk to you too. I've heard lots of great things about you," said Captain Rogers. "Thank you. I've heard the same about you," I said. The next thing I heard was a chuckle.

"I wanted to ask you about Hydra, sir," I said. A silence then fell over the room. I got the feeling that this group was tough for Steve to talk about.

He then got right down to it.

"Hydra is a terrorist group that I used to battle against during World War 2 & later on when I woke up in your time after being in suspended animation for many years," he said. "They're very secretive & sneaky. They even went so far as to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. & destroy that agency before Director Fury, Tony, & I brought it back. Hydra even kidnapped & brainwashed my best friend Bucky & made him believe that everything he was fighting for was a lie. He even tried to kill me while under their influence."

I felt myself tear up listening to him. To hear Steve describe what this group was capable of doing tore me up inside. Winn took my hand in his.

"So what did you, Tony, & the other Avengers find out about Hydra that made you want my help?" I asked. Steve took a deep breath before answering.

"We found out that they have aligned themselves with someone who is looking to control the world," said Steve. That got me thinking.

I wondered if it was my aunt Astra, but she was now in a federal prison in a Krytonite-laced cell serving time for crimes commited against the Earth, a sentence she somberly & sadly had accepted so she was out.

Then my thoughts turned to someone even more evil then her. Her husband Non.

While Astra wasn't able to escape prison time, Non did & had gone into hiding according to what the DEO had found out & later told me. I began to wonder if it was him.

That's when I made up my mind.

I looked at Winn, then Tony, & lastly the phone.

Then I said it.

"I'm in. When do we get started?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

As soon as I said that I was in, someone else came in on the line.

Only this person wasn't Steve Rogers.

"Miss Danvers?" asked another male voice, this one deeper & sounding like someone who was in charge.

"Yes, sir?" I asked. "This is S.H..I.E.l.D. director Nick Fury here," he said. "Hello, sir," I said. "Hello to you too. I was wondering about something," said Director Fury. "Yes, sir?" I asked nervously.

"When would you liek to meet?" he asked. I then found myself looking at Winn & then at Tony.

"How about as soon as possible?" I asked. "That's sounds good to me. I'll send a couple of people to whereever you want to meet. Sound good to you, Miss Danvers?" asked Director Fury. "Yes it does, sir," I said.

Then the lenghy phone call ended.

A new worry came up as well. This one concerning Cat Grant.

"We've got to do something about Miss Grant. She won't let us out of here easily," I said. "What can we do, Kara?" asked Winn. "I have an idea, you two," said Tony with a smirk.

I had a good idea what he meant, & I was all in on whatever he had in mind.

The next thing we knew, we were in Cat's office with Tony negotiating the whole thing.

"I can't let you 'borrow' these two, Mr. Stark. It's impossible," said Cat. "Is it? I mean, what I'm about to offer you is quite tempting, Miss Grant," said Tony. "Nothing you offer me will make me change my mind, Mr. Stark," said Cat in that snotty tone of voice she had whenever she was attempting to have something go her way.

Only this time, it wasn't going to work for her. Tony had this completely figured out.

"Well then, you leave me no choice, Miss Grant," said Tony. "If you don't let me take Miss Danvers & Mr. Schott with me on this very important assignment, I will have to expose you."

Cat didn't blink at first. "You're bluffing, Mr. Stark. I have no dirty secrets for you to expose," she said.

Tony then made his big move.

"Oh, I'm not bluffing, Miss Grant. I know about the 5 former assistants who are suing you for both emotional distress & wrongful termination as well as the lawsuit recently filed by Leslie Willis's family that is being reported by both the New York Times & the Daily Planet," said Tony with a smirk.

Cat was now completely blindsided. She had had no idea that those lawsuits were being reported in the press. In fact, Winn & I didn't even know about them.

"OK, Mr. Stark, you win. What do you want in exchange for you hiring two of my best employees?" said a panicked Cat.

"I will grant you an exclusive interview for your magazine. How's that?" asked Tony. "That...sounds good. We have a deal," said Cat who then shook hands with him.

After that, Winn, Tony, & I were headed up to the roof of CatCo to get going. I quickly changed as did Tony. Winn grabbed onto me, & when Tony gave us the signal, we were off.

As we flew to our destination, I had a feeling that something was going to happen.

Something big.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

We had decided to go to Mario's Pizza, where Winn & I regularly went out for lunch & was the site of our first date.

As soon as I saw the alleyway behind the restaurant, I gave Tony the signal for all 3 of us to land, which we did.

Once we landed, I was back in my work clothes & began walking towards Mario's along with Tony, whose iron suit was off, as well as Winn.

I began feeling nervous the closer we got to the door. If I was about to meet two other members of the Avengers, I had no idea who they were. I tended to get a bit nervous meeting new people.

Winn quickly caught up to me & took my hand in his. I felt a little bit better knowing that he was by my side.

Once we entered, we were greeted by Josie, who co-owned Mario's Pizza along with her father. Then Tony pointed at a corner booth.

Sitting there was a gorgeous redhead wearing a black leather jacker & jeans. The other person there was a guy wearing jeans as well as a T-shirt with a brown leather jacket.

My first instinct was to be on my guard because I wasn't sure if these were good people or people who wanted to kick my ass.

However, seeing the way Tony smiled at them reassured me that these two people were not bad people.

"I finally got her here," he said to the redhead who smiled at me. "That's good. Now maybe we can eat & talk Avengers stuff as well," she said.

Tony then introduced Winn & me to S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Natasha Romanoff & scientist & fellow Avenger Dr. Bruce Banner. We then sat down, ordered our pizzas, & got right to work.

"How do you find out about me?" I asked. "We had known of you for a long time. One of our agents had found your pod before the DEO did & took a little bit of information with him before Henshaw showed up," said Natasha.

That got me even more curious. "Didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. try & find me?" I asked. "Alien activity isn't what S.H.I.E.L.D. does. Besides Fury didn't want get involved anyway," said Natasha. "Why?" I asked.

Natasha looked me right in the eyes before giving me her answer. "Hank Henshaw & Nick Fury were pretty much sworn enemies. They just hated each other," said Natasha. "Fury is no nonsense but practical while Henshaw was impatient & persistant. Fury was against taking you away from the Danvers while Henshaw wanted to make you the DEO's guniea pig."

I felt myself begin to choke up. Tony patted my shoulder while Winn took my hand in his.

"Did you know about Henshaw getting killed in Peru?" I asked. "We do. Fury & J'onn J'onzz are friends. He's helped us out on occasion," said Natasha. "That's good to know," said Winn.

"I'd like to ask you something," I siad. "Go ahead," said Dr. Banner. "My sister Alex is a bioengineer. Do you think she can be of some help?" I asked.

Now Tony had told me earlier before we had left CatCo that Winn could help out because of his excellence with technology. I wanted to make sure that Alex was involved as well. She was very smart & could be a vaulable asset to this whole thing.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it. What about you, Bruce?" asked Tony. "I don't have a problem with having a fellow scientist working with us. Natasha?" asked Dr. Banner. "I agree with you guys," said Natasha.

Tony then smiled at me. "Why don't you call your sister & tell her that she can help us out with this," he said. I immediately jumped out of by seat & went somewhere private where I could make the call.

However, something was lurking just around the corner.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

As I dialed Alex's cell phone number, I started to get this weird feeling that we were being watched.

The others noticed it as well, but while Winn looked a bit panicked, Tony, Natasha, and Bruce stayed calm.

Then it happened.

My super hearing kicked in, & I heard a voice say, "Hi there, Kara." I then panicked.

"Who's there?" I asked. I noticed that Tony just smiled & shook his head. He then looked at Nastash & Bruce with a knowing look.

"OK, Scott, you can come out now. She's freaking out," said Tony. "Oh, sorry, Stark. Tell her to hold on a bit," I heard this Scott guy say.

"He said..." Tony started to say. "I heard him, thanks. Who's Scott?" I asked. "Scott Lang. He's another Avenger," said Natasha. "I prefer Ant-Man myself," said a guy with a chuckle. We then all turned & looked.

Scott Lang aka Ant-Man walked up to our booth wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans, and a grey leather jacket.

As soon as he saw me, he smiled & stuck out his hand. "I'm sorry I freaked you out like that, Kara. I guess you could say that I like to make an entrance," he said. I shook his hand.

He then grabbed a chair from a nearby table & sat with us. We went back to talking.

"Talking about this bullshit involving Hydra," asked Scott. "Yeah. Kara & Winn know all about it," said Natasha. "Also Kara was about to call her sister when you scared her, Scott," said Bruce. "He already apologized, & she already accepted," said Tony with a chuckle. I just smiled, rolled my eyes, and went back to calling Alex.

She picked up right away. I filled her in what was going on, & that the Avengers would be happy to have her join us in stopping Hydra. She got very excited.

However, I did have one worry.

"Do you think J'onn will let you go so that you can do this?" I asked. "Well, J'onn & Nick Fury are friends so I don't think he will mind," said Alex. I then heard mumbling in background.

Alex quickly came back on the line. "That was J'onn. He told me to go join you guys, & that he wishes us good luck," she said. "Thanks, sis," I said as I hung up & faced everyone.

"She's in," I said with a grin. "Fantastic. When do we get started?" asked Scott. "I would say right away, but Kara & I have to change into our superhero outfits," said Tony who winked at me. "Your superhero outfit is made of iron, Stark," said Scott with a smirk. "So what?" said Winn with a laugh. That had everyone laughing.

After Tony paid for our meal, we all went to the alleyway behind Mario's Pizza so that we could all get going.

Tony was back in his iron suit. I was in my outfit as Supergirl while Scott, Winn, Natasha, & Bruce were piled into a special S.H.I.E.L.D vehicle that had flying capablilities.

We were then off to whereever S.H.I.E.L.D was located.

This was bound to be good.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

While we were airborne, I started to get nervous.

I noticed that we were flying upwards, which had me confused. Then my confusion went away as soon as I saw it.

Up there amongst the clouds was something that resembled an aircraft carrier only it was actually in the air.

I gawked at it. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen in my life. Tony noticed.

"Impressed, kiddo?" he asked. "It's...it's...incredible," I stuttered. "Glad you think so. It's called a Helicarrier. It's very functional & has many places where we Avengers can work," said Tony. I just smiled.

Tony then pointed to the runway & said, "Let's land there." I nodded & began to desend there.

When we landed, Tony tapped his earpiece, & his iron suit was off. The vehcile that Bruce, Natasha, Winn, & Scott were in also landed. Winn & I embraced once he got out.

"Can you believe this, babe?" he asked in awe. "This is so cool," I said. "And we get to work here!" Winn said excitedly. I gave him a huge smile.

As we walked towards a large door, a man in blue jeans & a button-down beige shirt approached us.

He first shook hands with Tony and the others, but once he got to me, I got nervous. I had no idea who he was.

Then he spoke.

"It's great to meet you, Kara. I'm Steve Rogers," he said with a smile.

Winn looked ready to faint while I was in shock.

However, I was able to find my voice & say, "It's very nice to meet you too, sir." We then all walked onto the bridge of the Helicarrier.

Once inside, I was introduced to S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury as well as some of his agents such as Sharon Carter & Maria Hill. They were all very welcoming & gracious.

Thent he excitement really got ramped up when Alex arrived. I introduced her to everyone I had met so far, & everyone seemed to like her especially Scott, who couldn't stop smiling at her.

Once all of that was out of the way, it was time to get down to business.

Serious business.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Once inside the Helicarrier, Steve took all of us to a large conference room. Along hte way there, I noticed something.

A tall, blond man dressed in what looked like armor began to follow us. As we went along hte corridors towards the conference room, I turned & noticed that he was staring at my family's coat of arms, which I had on both my cape and on the front part of my Supergirl suit.

I also noticed that he was looking at me in what appeared to me to be a respectful & admiring way. That bothered me.

Still, if he was an Avenger, I knew that I was going to have to overcome my uneasiness & work with him.

The next thing I knew, I felt something getting gently slammed against my chest. I found myself looking at a large pink duffel bag that Alex had given me.

"What's in here?" I asked. "Some clothes. A few pairs of jeans, some t-shirts, and two pairs of your favorite Converse sneakers," said Alex with a smile. I just chuckled.

When she noticed a door coming up, Alex nodded at me, & I quickly changed. I emerged wearing a pair of blue jeans, black Converse All-Star sneakers, and a T-shirt with the cover of the Beatles's classic album "Abbey Road" on it. I opted not to wear my glasses.

Once in the conference room, Tony smiled & gave me a thumbs up. I guessed that he liked my T-shirt.

Once seated, Nick Fury came to the head of hte table & addressed all of us.

"Now that we are all here, let's get down to it, shall we?" he said. Steve then stood up.

"As you all know, Hydra is active again," he said. "S.H.I.E.L.D. suspects that they have joined forces with someone from the planet Krypton & intend to do great harm to this planet in an attempt at what we think is world domination."

"Do we have any idea who this Kryptonian is, Captain?" asked the blond man. "I think I do," I said.

Everyone then turned their looks to me. I knew that I had to voice my suspicion.

"I think it's Non," I said. "Who's he, Kara?" asked Bruce Banner. "Kryptonian general & a disciple of General Zod," said the blond man who had introduced himself to me earlier as Thor, crown prince of Asgard. I looked at him in surprise.

"You know who he is?" I asked in surprise. "I've heard of him, my lady. He's very dangerous," said Thor. I was now stunned.

How did Thor know who Non was? Did he know about Krypton?

If he did, I was about to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Everyone stared at Thor. We were all waiting to see what else he had to say.

However, it appeared to me that no one was willing to speak up & ask him the questions that needed to be asked.

So I decided to be the one to ask.

"How do you know about my home planet?" I asked. Thor took a deep breath & started explaining.

"Many years ago, my father Odin had visited Krypton in hopes of establishing relations with your world. He met your parents as well as your aunt & uncle, but he found out from them that the planet was dying so he decided to offer asylum," he said.

I looked at Thor with big eyes. I never knew this. I needed to know more.

"Did my family accept your father's offer?" I asked. "No. They refused because their plan to send you & your cousin to Earth was already in motion," said Thor. "So what did he do?" I asked.

Thor's serious look got even more serious.

"He decided to offer asylum to other Kryptonians," said Thor. "One of the families to accept was Non's father & younger sister, Alana. They were ashamed of Non & what he had become. His association with Zod was considered an embarressment to them. He had disgraced them in the worst way possible so leaving Krypton was the only choice they had."

Everyone was in shock including me.

"Why didn't you tell us this, Thor?" asked Natasha. "I didn't think it was necessary, but when I saw Kara, I felt that maybe I should say something," said Thor.

The next thing I knew, Thor had gotten up from his seat, walked over to me, & took my hand.

"I apologize, Kara. I hope you can forgive me for being so secretive about this. I do not want to frighten you in any way," he said. "I accept. Thank you for telling me," I said with a smile. Thor then went back, leaned back in his chair, & relaxed.

Howeve, the mood in the room would change very suddenly.

It all started with a siren going off.

"What's happening?" I said as I got up. "Hold on. Let me check on it," said Tony who then raced to a computer console located at a table behind Steve's seat.

Tony went quickly tapped several buttons located on the touch screen. I stood next to him & watched carefully.

Then I saw it. Tony did too.

We both couldn't believe it.

"Oh my God," I muttered. "What is it?" asked Scott. Tony & I looked at each other. He then spoke up.

"Someone is trying to hack S.H.I.E.L.D." said Tony. "Who is it?" asked Winn. Tony & I then looked at each other as if we knew what the other was thinking.

"It's Indigo," I said. "Otherwise known as Brainac 8," said Tony.

Now I was really surprised. How did Tony know about Indigo.

Something told me that I was about to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Hearing Tony refer to Indigo by her actual name shocked me, but something told me that this problem needed to be taken care of first before he could explain to me how he knew about the alien computer whore who had previously had been Non's lover before he had married Astra.

Before I could even say anything, Tony activated another console. "Hey, Winn, I may need your help on this," he said. Winn quickly got out of his seat & positioned himself in front of the second console, which was right next to Tony's.

"You've stopped Brainac 8 before, right?" Tony asked. "Yeah. Then she tried to kill me," said Winn. "Well, that's not happening this time, buddy, because you & I are going to stop her," said Tony. "How?" asked Winn.

Tony just smirked & said, "I have an idea how."

Then both guys got right to work.

Tony put in some codes he had developed while Winn put in a few himself that Tony gave him. While they were doing that, I sat next to Steve Rogers.

"I hope they can do this," I said. "I wouldn't worry, Kara. Tony is really good at this. Trust me," said Steve with a comforting smile. All I could do was smile back.

After all the anti-hacking codes were in place, Tony & Winn got themselves ready to press the enter button at the same time. We all watched with baited breath especially me.

"Ready, Winn?" asked Tony. "Yes, sir, I am," said Winn. Both then looked right at the screens in front of them.

"Now!" yelled Tony. He & Winn had hit the enter button at the same time, & the next thing we all knew, the sirens were off.

"Did we do it?" asked Winn. "Let me ask director Fury about that," said Tony. He then tapped the speaker button on the table.

"Nick, did we get rid of the alien bitch?" asked Tony. "You did. Good work, guys," said Nick Fury, who was in his office.

Everyone breathed a major sigh of relief. I then got up to hug Winn because I was very proud of him.

"What did you guys do to get rid of her?" I asked. "Anti-hacking software I had developed for both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the DEO," said Tony. "Wow," I muttered. "Pretty cool, huh?" said Tony with a wink. "Very cool indeed," I said with a smile.

However, as Tony, Winn, & I all sat down again, we all had the feeling that Indigo attacking S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't going to be the last time we would have to deal with her.

We all just needed to brace ourselves for what other surprises were around the corner.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

After the incident involving Indigo, we managed to finish up the meeting & then scattered to various parts of the Helicarrier.

Alex went with Bruce to one of the labs while everyone except Thor went to seperate computers to track everything that was going on.

As for me, I wandered around watching everyone work. I was just curious as to how S.H.I.E.L.D. operated.

As I sat myself down at a console, I noticed Thor sit next to me. I quickly became uncomfortable due to me not knowing him really well. Thor noticed.

"I'd like to ask you something," I said. "Go ahead, my lady," said Thor. "What do the Kryptonian refugees on Asgard think of my family?" I asked.

Thor smiled. "They speak very highly of your family," said Thor. "Your mother is spoken of with admiration & respect as is your uncle Jor-El. The House of El is held in high regard by these people. They have seen what you & your cousin Kal-El have each accomplished & admire that greatly. In fact, Non's sister Alana told me once that you & he continue to bring honor to your family."

I felt the tears coming down my face. To hear Thor tell me that my family was spoken of with respect really touched me.

The next thing I knew, Thor was hugging me.

After letting me go, all I could say to him was, "Thank you." He smiled & said, "You're very welcome, Kara." We then both got right back to work.

As I sat & made good use of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s operating systems, a bad feeling came over me.

At first I tried to shake it off & focus on what I was doing. Unfortunately, it didn't, & Sharon Carter, who was seated at the console next to me, noticed.

"Are you all right, Kara?" she asked. I shook my head no. I could see the worry coming across Sharon's face.

Then my bad feeling was confirmed when the sirens went off, & chaos ensued.

"What the hell?" muttered Sharon as she got back to her console. She first checked the computer systems to see if a hacker had broken in. When that turned out to be negative, she turned on the Helicarrier's security cameras.

As everyone was running around trying to find out the problem, Sharon stayed as calm as she could with a nervous me hovering over her.

As checking live footage from almost every Helicarrier deck, Sharon checked the footage from one, & that's when she got her answer.

"Oh my fucking God," she muttered. "What is it, Sharon?" I asked. "Look," she said as she pointed at the screen.

I looked at it & was in complete shock at what I saw.

RIght there on camera was a man with a metal left arm dragging an unconscious Winn!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

The panic began to go through me as I watched the horror unfold before my eyes on a computer moniter.

There was the man I loved being dragged by some deranged freak with a metal left arm to what was possiblity his death unless I did something.

The only problem was that I didn't know who this metal-armed guy was or what he was going to do to Winn.

Just as I was about to run out there, I felt a hand go on my shoulder. I turned & saw a worried Steve Rogers looking at the moniter.

"Is that who you think it is, Steve?" asked Sharon. "Yeah. It is," said Steve. "Who is he then?" I asked. "My old war buddy, Bucky Barnes," said Steve sadly.

I just looked at him in shock. His old war friend? Was he the one who had tried to kill Steve while under Hydra's influence? I had to find out.

"Is he the one who tried to kill you?" I asked. "That's him, Kara," he said. "You think Hydra got to him again, Steve?" asked Sharon. "It's possible, honey. Only he knows for sure," said Steve. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

Steve then looked me right in the eyes. "You & I are going to take care of this, Kara," said Steve. I found myself smiling.

"Do you have a superhero outfit?" I asked. "Yes, ma'am, I do," said Steve with a smile. "Well then..I think we both need to change," I said. "Agreed. Let's do this," said Steve. Sharon gave him a kiss for luck, & then we were off.

After a quick change, Steve met me at a door that led to the part of the Helicarrier where Bucky had Winn.

"Ready?" he asked. "Yup. Now hold on tight," I said as I wrapped my arms around his chest & lifted him up.

We flew to where Winn was being held, which was the Helicarrier's left rear engine. It was there that we began to form a strategy. We kept ourselves out of sight.

However, the strategy went right out the window because Barnes saw us. He then dangled Winn over the edge.

"You want him?" he yelled out. "Let him go, Bucky!" yelled Steve. Barnes just chuckled.

"You want the son of a traitor? Go right ahead, Rogers! You can have him!" yelled Barnes who then did the unthinkable.

He dropped Winn.

Steve, however, had an idea.

Throw me, Kara!" he said. "What?! Throw you?" I cried out. "Just do it! Save Winn. I'll take care of Bucky," said Steve. "If you say so," I said nervously.

I then proceeded to throw Steve all the way to where Barnes was while I turned on the afterburners & flew down to catch Winn before he hit the ground & ended up dead.

As I got closer, I could feel my palms get really clammy. I had never been so scared in all of my life.

I managed to grab Winn & shoot right back up in the air at breakneck speed. He then woke up.

"HOLY SHIT!" he cried out. I just reacted by kissing him.

When our lips parted, he muttered, "Kara?" I just smiled at him.

As we got closer to the Helicarrier's main runway, I noticed the battle going on between Steve and Bucky Barnes.

Both delievered huge blows to the other. Steve managed to protect himself from many of Barnes's blows with his shield & even used it to knock Barnes off of his feet.

Winn & I could've watched it all day if we had wanted to, but I had to get him to safety so I did just that.

We were greeted on the runway by Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, and Alex who all took Winn to the medical wing to get checked out. Clint promised that they would take good care of him.

I, however, decided to go back & help Steve.

The question was would he need my help?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

As I got closer to the action back the Helicarrier's left rear engine, I felt horror go through me as I watched from the sky.

Bucky Barnes was delievering blow after blow, but Steve kept his shield up most of the time depsite being exhausted.

Seeing him not being able to strike at Barnes worried me. This man had tried to kill Winn & was about to kill a man that I was developing a strong sense of respect for. I just couldn't let him get away with it.

So I did what I thought was right.

As Barnes was about to deliever the big blow to Steve, I sneaked in & delievered a blow of my own.

I punched Barnes really hard. He fell back & hit his head on a steel beam, which knocked him unconscious. I then went right to Steve, who was moaning & groaning a bit after his fight with his old friend.

"Are you OK, Captain?" I asked him. He simply chuckled.

"I'm all right. What happened to Bucky?" he asked. "I knocked him out," I said. "You didn't hit too hard, did you, Kara?" he asked with a bit of a smile. I just chuckled & shook my head no.

The next thing we knew, a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter, piloted by Natasha, arrived. A couple of medics put Barnes on a stretcher & took him to the Helicarrier's prison area, which had a medical unit of its own.

As for Steve, he got in the helicopter while I flew up in the air. We made it to the main runway where we went inside. I quickly changed back into my normal clothes & went to the medical wing where Winn & Steve were.

I was quickly greeted with a hug from Sharon, who was thankful to me for helping Steve. I then got a hug from Winn, who told us what happened to him.

"What do you remember, Winn?" asked Natasha. "Well...I remember working in the computer lab with Mr. Stark, & that's it," said Winn.

Maria Hill then came in with an iPad where we all viewed footage she had found from the camera located near the computer lab.

The footage showed Winn headed towards what looked like a break room when something hit him on the head, knocking him out.

Winn watched the footage with huge eyes. He couldn't believe what he had seen.

Then something came to me that I felt only Steve could answer.

"Your friend called Winn 'the son of a traitor'. What do you think he meant by that?" I asked. However, before Steve could answer, Natasha stepped in.

"I do. We were watching Steve fight Bucky on a monitor, & I heard him say that so I looked it up," said Natasha. "What did you find, Agent Romanoff?" asked Winn. She just looked at him sadly.

"Agent Romanoff?" asked Winn who was now confused. "We found this," she said & handed him a file. Winn opened it, & what he saw shook him right to the core.

In it was information on his father Winslow Schott, otherwise known as the Toyman. Winn just shook his head & muttered "Can't be." I peaked over his shoulder & saw what had Winn in shock.

It was a file that revealed that Winslow Schott was a German national who had been recruited by Hydra at age 14 & was trained as a weapons maker whose speciality was bombs. He had defected from Germany to the UK in 1943 & arrived in the United States six months later.

"Your father was once a member of Hydra. He was known as 'Spielzeug Mann'. He was a bomb maker," said Natasha. "Are...are...are you sure?" asked Winn. Natasha just nodded.

"Look, I know this is hard for you, Winn, but think about it. How did your father know how to make that teddy bear bomb that killed those 6 people?" asked Natasha as she put her hands on Winn's shoulders. "He had been trained since he was 14 years old on how to make bombs. Sure, he tried to change his life when he came here to the States, but that part of him never really left him. He couldn't change that part of him no matter how hard he tried."

Winn trembled with anger upon hearing the infomation Natasha had just told him. I knew that he was very angry.

"Do you need some time to be alone, Winn?" asked Steve. Winn just nodded & left.

As soon as Winn turned a corner, I focused my attention on Natasha, who looked miserable.

"Look, Kara, I didn't want to tell him that, but I felt that I had to. I felt that he needed to know," said Natasha. "I understand that, Agent Romanoff, but I think you need to understand something," I said. "What's that?" asked Natasha.

I took a deep breath & answered her. "Winn disowned his father years ago after the teddy bear bombing. He can't talk about the man without getting angry. To Winn, his father is dead to him. The only family he really has is me, Alex, & her mom Eliza. He has no one else," I explained. Natasha just nodded.

After all of that, I went to find Winn. Thanks to my X-ray vision, I found him in a break room.

The question was, would he want to talk to him after the bomb that had been dropped on him about his father?

I wasn't sure.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

I stood there at the door looking at Winn as he cried into a pillow on the couch he was sitting on.

I knew that this was hard for him. Winn despised his father & had grown to hate him even more especially after his father had escaped from prison & tried to convince Winn join forces with him.

Winslow Schott was now in a maxmuim security prison-style mental hospital after the court had declared him not only mentally incompentant to stand trial due to him being too mentally ill to completely understand what he had done but also a threat to society.

Seeing Winn crying was breaking my heart so I gathered up my courage & went inside the break room.

Winn looked up & smiled as soon as he saw me sit down next to him. I was relieved that he wasn't mad at me.

"Hey," I said. "Hey, babe," said Winn. "I know that you must be...mad at Agent Romanoff for what she told you..." I started to say when Winn cut me off with, "I'm not mad at her, Kara."

"Are you mad at him?" I asked. "I am. I guess I...never really knew my father at all," said Winn. I just placed my head on Winn's shoulder as he put his arm around me.

"I guess it's not every day that you find out that your father was more then just a criminal, right?" asked Winn with a bit of a nervous laugh. I just shook my head no.

We were relaxing there for what seemed like hours when we heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I said. Natasha came in looking very sad. She looked right at Winn.

"I know you're probably mad at me, Winn, for what I told you about your father," said Natasha. "I'm not mad at you, Agent Romanoff," said Winn. Natasha was surprised.

"I just want to thank you," said Winn with a smile. "You're very welcome. I need both of you to do something though," said Natasha with a smile of her own. "What's that?" I asked.

Natasha smiled & responded, "Just call me Natasha." She then gave each of us hugs.

"Let's get back to work, guys," she said as all three of us exited the break room.

As we turned a corner, Tony Stark saw us & waved us over to the computer lab where he was working on something. We went in while Nastasha went back to her station.

"You OK, buddy?" Tony asked Winn. "I'm good, Mr. Stark," said a smiling Winn. "Want to see what we've been working on, kiddo?" Tony asked me. "Sure," I said with a smile.

Noticing the computer moniters as they looked like they were floating above the counters was amazing to see.

I also noticed blueprints of some sort of equipment that caught my eye.

"What is this, Tony?" I asked. "That? Just something special I'm whipping up," said Tony who then offered me a peanut which I took.

Winn noticed the special blueprint as well. "Is that a replica of your suit, Mr. Stark?" asked Winn. "You could say that, but it isn't for me though," said Tony. "Who is it for?" I asked.

Tony looked at Winn & smiled. Them he said it:

"This suit is for you, Winn."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Winn as well as me looked at Tony in surprise. We both couldn't believe it.

"You're making an iron suit for Winn?" I asked. "That's right, Kara," he said with a smile. "Why, Mr. Stark?" asked Winn.

Tony smiled at both of us. "Well, I figured that was room for one more person wearing this type of suit, & after what happened with Bucky Barnes, I felt it was necessary," said Tony. "Besides, my friend Rhodey & I can't be the only ones who wear this type of suit." He then chuckled.

Winn was in shock. He couldn't believe how generous Tony was being by making him a custom iron suit similar to Tony's. I, on the other hand, was excited.

"This is so...cool. I can't believe it," I said excitedly. "Neither can I. Thank you, Mr. Stark," said Winn with a smile. "You're welcome. Want to try it out?" asked Tony. Winn nodded excitedly.

However, I got the feeling that there was going to be a catch.

"Doesn't Winn have to test this suit out to see if it works or not, Tony?" I asked. "Yeah he does, & I think I know of a place where the testing can take place," said Tony.

Just as I was about ot ask where, my super hearing kicked in. I found myself distracted by the sound of something that I knew no ordinary human could hear.

The sound I was hearing was similar to the sound a dog hears when a whistle is blown. I was wondering why I was the only one who was hearing it.

Then I found out that I wasn't the only one because I heard a massive groan followed by the sound of someone's accelerating heartbeat.

I quickly used my X-ray vision & found that the groan was coming from a science lab occupied by Bruce Banner and Alex. Bruce looked like he was in pain.

Tony & Winn both noticed.

"What's going on, babe?" asked Winn. "Something's wrong with Dr. Banner," I said. "Is he OK?" asked a concerned Tony. "I don't think so," I said.

Then it hit Tony. There was much more to this.

"Oh shit," he muttered. "What is it?" I asked. Then he said it:

"I think Bruce is in trouble."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

I was so confused when Tony said that Bruce was in trouble. I simply had no idea what he had meant by that.

"What do you mean Dr. Banner is in trouble?" I asked. Tony sighed before answering.

Tony explained that Dr. Banner had been working on an experiment involving gamma radiation when an accident occurred resulting in him absorbing toxic levels of gamma radiation.

According to Tony, the accident had serious consequences for Bruce. I was curious as to what they were. So was Winn.

"So what happens to Dr. Banner due to the gamma exposure?" asked Winn. "Well...when Bruce gets angry, he changes," said Tony. "Into what?" I asked.

Before I got my answer, I heard a horrible scream.

"What the hell was that?" I asked in a panic. "Oh shit, it's happening," said Tony. "What?" I asked. "Bruce's transformation," said Tony.

Before I could ask him another question, the alarm went off.

Natasha came in.

"What's happening?" she asked. "Bruce is turning into the Hulk," said Tony. I just looked at him with my mouth wide open.

"The Hulk?" I asked. "Yeah. That's what happens to Bruce when he gets mad. He changes into this huge, green monster with uncontrolable rage," said Tony. "Is there any way to calm him down?" I asked. Natasha ended up answering.

"I can calm him down. In fact, I'll get going right now," said Natasha & was off.

I, however, was worried out of my mind. One of the nicest people I had ever met in my life could turn into a crazy monster when he got angry, & Natasha was going to try & calm him down.

That part scared the shit out of me even though I had faith in Natasha & hoped that she could pull it off.

However, I felt the need to help her even though it probably wasn't a great idea to do so. Still I had to try & do it.

So thanks to my X-ray vision, I saw where Bruce was going, which was looked like a boiler room two decks below the science lab.

That's when I made my move.

With no one noticing, I sneaked off & was on my way to the boiler room dressed as Supergirl.

I had no idea what surprises were in store when I got there.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

As I raced towards the bolier room, all kinds of thoughts raced through my mind.

Armed with the info Tony gave me about Bruce transforming when he got angry, I knew that I had to be careful.

Then again, so did Natasha Romanoff.

As soon as I got to a door, I used my X-ray vision to see if anyone was there.

Turns out someone was. Actually two people were in there.

I saw Natasha walk slowly towards who I suspected was Bruce.

Then I heard talking. My super hearing kicked in right here.

"Bruce? Can you hear me? It's Natasha. It's OK," she said. Then there was silence.

The next thing I saw was something that scared me.

I saw a huge green hand emerge. I gasped in horror as I saw it come out from behind two large steel containers.

My breathing got faster as I watched Natasha get close to the green hand. Watching her trace her fingers across the open palm freaked me out because I had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Please be careful, Natasha," I whispered as I watched everything unfold from behind the closed door.

Then I heard her speak again.

"I'm here, Bruce. I'm here," she said in a loving tone of voice as she continued to gently touch his hand. I could hear the gentle groans & a voice say, "Natasha" from where I was standing.

Bruce was starting to calm down. I could tell from hearing his breathing slow down & his heartbeat slow down to a normal human pulse.

But everything changed because that ultrasonic sound from earlier came back. I could hear it, & it was just as annoying as before.

Unfortunately for Bruce, he could hear it too, & the next thing I heard was a scream & the sound of Natasha falling down a flight of stairs.

That's when I realized that I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to help.

I quickly flew in by breaking through the door. When I stopped in midair, I was horrified by what I saw.

Standing before me was a huge, green human-looking monster with a face full of rage.

I was freaking out on the inside. I had never seen anything like this before in my life. I knew that this creature was Bruce Banner.

The question was how could I stop him without hurting myself or Natasha.

However, I was able to think for very long because the next thing I knew was that I was in this monster's strong grip, & he started to crush me.

Despite being Kryptonian and incapable of feeling pain, this time was different.

The Hulk's grip got stronger & tighter so much so to the point that I could hardly breathe.

Then I felt something I hadn't felt since I was a child on Krypton.

I felt pain. Bone crushing pain. It hurt so bad.

It hurt so much that I did what any human would so.

I screamed in sheer agony.

The next thing I knew, I heard a voice say, "Bruce, stop!", & the feeling of my body falling out the Hulk's huge hand.

The last thing I heard was a horrified vocie say, "Kara", & then I blacked out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** this chapter will be told from alex's point of view. i'm going to be doing this every once in a while with this story with other characters, but this story will mainly be told by kara. i hope everyone continues to enjoy this. :)

Chapter 22(Alex):

As I raced towards the medical unit, a million thoughts raced through my head.

I understood that Kara had a reason to go after Dr. Banner. Tony Stark had told her what happened to him when he got angry, but I felt that it was something that she needed to stay out of.

Then again, Kara always felt the need to help others. She had always been that way ever since my family had taken her in & adopted her after she had arrived on Earth from Krypton. I had always admired her selflessness.

Now here she was in the medical unit after she had nearly been crushed to death by the Hulk. Natasha Romanoff along with some medics had carried her there from the boiler room.

As for Bruce Banner himself, he was back to normal & was heartbroken over what had happened. He decided to talk to me about it.

"When I change into that freak, Alex, my state of mind changes," he said. "It just kills me that I could've killed your sister. I am so sorry" I could see the tears flowing down his face so I decided to do what I always did to Kara whenever she got angry.

I hugged Dr. Banner.

"Normally, I would be very angry at someone like you for what you did," I said as I looked at him right in the eyes. "But I understand why it happened. You became angry & changed into something else. You had no control over that. You didn't mean to hurt Kara."

Dr. Banner seemed happy that I had forgiven him. I knew that Kara forgiving him was a different story.

"I just hope she can forgive me for what I did, Alex," said Dr. Banner. "I think she will. Kara can be very forgiving at times," I said with a smile. Winn, who was stadning behind me, smiled & nodded.

When he walked away, Scott Lang came up to me.

"You OK, Alex?" he asked. "I'm OK. I know my sister will be all right," I said. "Do you think Dr. Banner will be OK?" he asked. "I hope he will be. He's really upset over what had happened," I said.

The next thing I knew, Scott took my hand in his. He seemed to know how worried I truly was.

Then Agent Maria Hill came in.

"Kara wants to see you, Alex," she said. "Is she OK?" I asked. "She's fine. She asked for you," said Agent Hill. I then let go of Scott's hand & went in to see Kara.

She was sitting upright & smiled when she saw me. I went right up to her & hugged her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. "I'm good. How's Dr. Banner?" she asked. "Not good. He feels really bad about what happened," I said. "Why? I mean, he couldn't control himself as the Hulk," said Kara. I just sighed.

Then I figured that it was best to say what was on my mind at that moment.

"I know that, & so does he, but he almost killed you. That's what's huritng him the most. He fears that you won't forgive him," I said. Kara just nodded.

"I better talk to him," said Kara. "You sure?" I asked. She nodded again.

However, she was in for a surprise.

Standing there in the doorway with Natasha behind him was Bruce Banner. He looked sad.

Kara & I could tell that he was deeply upset over what had happened. We could see it in his eyes.

Knowing what she wanted to do, Kara went right to him & did the unexpected.

She hugged Dr. Banner.

"I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it," she said with a smile. That comment brought a smile to his face.

That's when I knew that everything was going to be OK.

However, depsite knowing that, we all had a job to do so we got right back to it.

Deep down though, I knew that trouble was just around the corner.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

This chapter & most after this will be narrated by Kara.

Chapter 23:

As I went back to Tony's lab, the excitement that I had felt over Winn getting an iron suit similar to Tony's came back.

As soon as I entered the lab & noticing the mostly finished suit, Winn & Tony were already talking about something that I knew a lot about.

Superhero names.

"So your pal Rhodey calls himself War Machine, right?" asked Winn. "That's right, & I call myself Iron Man when I'm in my suit," said Tony. "So what about me? I mean, I can't think of a name as cool as those, Mr. Stark," said Winn.

As I listened to them talk, one name just popped up in my mind. I don't know why I came up with it, but it seemed to make sense to me.

"How about Iron Warrior?" I asked. Both guys just looked at me.

The next thing I knew, Winn was nodding & smiling.

"I like that. What do you think, Mr. Stark?" asked Winn. I saw a smile come across Tony's face.

I could tell that he liked it.

"Sounds like a cool name to me. Want to get started on the testing of the suit?" asked Tony. Winn nodded excitedly.

After putting the finishing touches on Winn's new Iron Warrior suit, which was done in my colors of blue, red, & yellow, the guys were off to a Stark Industries testing site that Tony owned outside of National City.

However, I didn't go with them as Steve Rogers had noticed something that had caught his attention.

"Something wrong?" I asked. "Yeah. Look at this, Kara," he said as he pointed to a dot on the moniter.

It was moving very fast, almost as fast as me when I was flying. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

Then Sharon Carter noticed something.

"Freeze this shot. I saw something," she said. Steve & I went over to her console.

"What is it, honey?" asked Steve. "Look closely, you two," said Sharon as she pointed to the dot. Steve & I looked carefully.

I noticed Steve squinting. Thanks to my X-ray vision, I was able to see what Sharon had noticed, & what I saw pissed me off.

It was a dot, & it had the colors of the Kryptonian miltary.

Only one person I knew wore those colors.

"Can't be," I muttered as I watched the live feed. "What is it, Kara?" asked a concerned Steve who had finally seen what I had seen.

I looked at him with a very serious look & said this:

"It's Non."


End file.
